Casanova Distress
by Tsukiria
Summary: Continuation of a sidestory in the manga: My life as a swinging bachelor ::I thought you were her boyfriend!:: Loki's having trouble depicting his own feelings for a certain mortal girl...And Narugami isn't helping. LokiMayu


A/N: Hello! First Matantei Loki ficlet... This is for MayuLoki fans, so if you don't like this pairing, I'd advise you not to read on.

This fic is based on one of the side-stories in the first series of the manga: _**I am a swinging bachelor**_. It was simply too cute to pass up…

Of course, I'm arranging it to happen **after** Loki decided to stay on Migard…

Enjoy!

**X**

_I thought __**you **__were her boyfriend!_

For about the millionth time that day, the sentence rang jeeringly in the boy's head. It was getting on his nerves, as of how such a carelessly thrown statement could affect him, so much. As he recalled the incident a few days ago, he could _clearly _remember the reproachful finger pointed at him, as well as the accusing tone of voice which uttered the simple string of words. Not to mention the way his heart suddenly skipped a beat and how it mysteriously became _hot_ around his collar…

Loki groaned, burying his head in his hands as his cheeks reddened to a slightly pinkish hue.

_Curse Narukami and his far-too-straightforward character._

Ah yes, it was all Narugami's fault. He simply _had_ to be the one to throw Loki in such a state, didn't he? And what made matters worse was that Loki was completely _clueless_ as to why such casual words could make him suffer so.

_Him_. The great trickster god, Loki, _clueless_.

It had to be the first time in history.

"Umm… Loki-sama?"

The child detective looked up, a rather disgruntled expression embedded firmly upon his mien.

"Are you… okay?"

The only response Yamino got was a noise somewhere between a grunt and a snort before his father went back to staring at his palms up close.

Yamino, Fenrir, and Ecchan exchanged very concerned looks.

"Daddy…" the black dog whined somewhat tentatively, worry evident in his voice.

As though on cue and without warning, Loki's face suddenly bypassed red and flushed maroon, and consecutively had his head flung forward as though an invisible hand was dunking him into an invisible basin of water, having him a nice little introduction with the hardness of his desktop with a rather loud "thud".

"Loki-sama!"

"Loki-tama!"

"Daddy!"

**X**

"Hey Daidouji, what do you think of Loki?"

Mayura blinked, looking up from her bowl of ramen which she was currently eating from, "What?"

"You know," Narugami paused, slurping noisily at his noodles, "What's him to you?"

The young teen frowned – not because she was annoyed, but simply because she was thinking deeply – down at her meal. What Loki was to her? She wasn't really sure of how to reply to such a question which was so abruptly asked…

"A friend," she replied finally, picking up her chopsticks as she turned her attention back to her food. "A really close friend."

"Just a friend? Really?" Narugami queried, somewhat surprised.

Mayura huffed, her frown becoming that of annoyance. "Of course! What else did you think there was? Loki-kun may be smart and capable, but he _is_ still a kid you know! What were you thinking?"

Narugami couldn't help but snort into his bowl of ramen. A _kid_… "Yeah, right."

If only she _knew_…

The cherry-haired teen then chose this moment to stop briefly, faltering, "But then again…"

At that point, Narugami, in all of his god's glory, choked dignifiedly on his ramen. Jolting up in shock, he goggled wide-eyed at his classmate sitting before him. "Y-you-! You-! ...!!"

Mayura laughed nervously as a sweat-drop made its way down the angle of her cheek gracefully, holding her hands up in defense. "Really, Narugami-kun… I was just kidding! You don't have to get so worked up about it, you know…"

Narugami let his suspicious gaze linger upon Mayura's form for a moment, only to have his face split into a wide grin seconds later as something occurred to him.

Mayura sweat-dropped. "Ano… Narugami-kun?"

The Lightning god hastily wiped the smirk off his face. "N-nothing! Just… Thanks for the treat, Daidouji!"

"…Mou…"

**X**

At a certain somewhere, Loki sneezed.

"Daijoubu, Loki-sama?" Yamino inquired, alarmed. "Are you catching a cold?"

"I'm fine," The child replied, sniffling a bit as he reach out for the cup of tea on his desk Yamino had placed a few moments before with an air of indifference, albeit flinching a bit. His nose was still sore from exchanging greetings with the table, and it had taken quite a toil on his patience to coax his children (especially Yamino) that he was alright.

He sighed.

_I'm getting old…_

…_With the irony that I look like an __**eight**__-year-old kid…_

Yamino straightened up, relieved, only to frown again as he realized something. Surprisingly, it was Fenrir who voiced his concern.

"The Mystery girl is late…"

Surprisingly, Loki didn't even bother to glance up and continued to read his book, muttering only a single syllable –

"…good."

_At least there'll be enough peace and quiet for me to clear my mind…_

Yamino sighed. "That's a little hurting don't you think, Loki-sama?" he commented, while the white shinigami bobbed its head up and down in agreement.

"Hnn…"

Still at the same line of the book he had been reading for the past fifteen minutes, he raised his cup of tea to his mouth…

… only to be interrupted by a rather untimely Mayura who slammed open the door.

"KONNICHIWA, LOKI-KU –!"

CRASH#&$BANGKLANG –!!

The young girl blinked, slightly put off by the chaos in front of her.

"Ano…" Mayura blinked once more, quite oblivious to a spluttering-with-laughter Narugami who had seen the chain events unfold, clutching at the door frame to keep himself steady. "What happened here?"

A hand from behind the table appeared, clutching at the edge of the desk as a rather undignified choking Loki emerged, glaring at Narugami to shut him up. It, unfortunately for Loki, went unnoticed as another spasm of mirth trembled through the god's form. Loki hurriedly clambered back onto his seat as he curtly replied in a rather final sort of voice,

"Nothing."

As Mayura's gaze shifted from the tea-drenched Yamino, to a rather shocked-looking Fenrir, to a very irritated Loki, and finally to a particular broken china cup, she muttered,

"Fushigi mystery…"

Behind her, Narugami let out a strangled sort of noise which sounded suspiciously like laughter.

**End Chapter One.**

A/N: How was it? Bad? Good? My first Loki Fic… Hope you liked it! Is anyone reading this as great a detective as Loki is to figure out what happened? I wrote this fic on a whim, and I, as a first-timer, welcome all comments, even critiques!

Updates pretty much depends on my moods…


End file.
